Memories of Heaven
by xXVelvetSkiesXx
Summary: Severus Snape remembers when life was perfect, and finds himself writing to a special woman from his past. My summaries are terrible, but PLEASE READ and REVIEW. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own **ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **so **STOP** asking me... _:sneer:_

**Author's Note: **Yes, I have made my glorious return! You may all bow down before me and bask in my bewildering grandeur! (long akward silence) ... Yeah, well, I didn't think so. Anyway, I'm back, with more sincere stories about our favorite professor the one and only, Professor Snape. Contrary to popular belief, Snivelus... er- Severus DOES have a heart ( No, really, I'm not being sarcastic this time), and my fanfic exposes it. Out of character? I think not. It's the truth about the man _we think we know _as the greasy old potions master. **Please Review! **Oneshot

_**Memories of Heaven**_

Severus Snape sat at the desk of his empty classroom, basking in the dreary darkness in the silence of the dungeons. It was the miserable, solitary times like this that reminded him of all of the things he had left behind in the English countryside. He had been born and raised there, in a small and quiet town with vast, barren fields and emerald hills.

It was an odd thing, really, how vividly he could picture the flawless blue skies, along with the sweet scent of the spring breeze when it would whistle through the tall green grass. Despite his abusive father, (who had been gone out doing Merlin-knows-what for the majority of his childhood, anyways) life had seemed perfect. Best of all, he had this surreal shining utopia to share with _her_, the one and only person that he had ever truly cared about in his entire life.

Picking up a quill from the ash wood desktop, Severus opened a drawer from his desk, removing a small sheet of paper from the compartment and then gently placed it before him. He blankly stared at the paper for a moment; such a long time had passed since the last time he had written to her, yet still, there was so much that he wished to tell her. After a moment of deep contemplation, all of the emotions that he had kept bottled up for so long began to spill out from the tip of the quill and onto the parchment.

_My dearest,_

_It seems as if it has been an eternity since the last time I have seen you, and every moment that passes I grow to miss you more and more. Here without you, my life feels so incredibly desolate; bare and incomplete with no principle or significance what so ever. It all seems so disheveled, lacking the order and sound comfort that you had once brought to my unruly ways. _

_As I sit here, I can think of nothing but you, of all the fond and tender memories we have shared that I keep so dearly to my heart. I long so desperately to have that yet again, and not be forced to linger on with only those recollections. I can only dream of you being here with me once more, so that we could continue to make grand, new memories together. I restlessly await the next time we meet again, and shall count the seconds until our reunion._

_Very sincerely yours,_

_Severus_

Severus excruciatingly read over the letter several times, until finally, he delicately folded the letter in half, and then over again until it effortlessly slide into it's envelope. He sealed it carefully with loving hands that smoothed out every single crease in the envelope's lip. Gently setting it down upon the desk, he rose his quill again, he meticulously wrote across the face of the envelope:

_To my Dear Mumsie-Wumsie_

Looking up at the ancient grandfather clock in the dark corner of the room. Severus kindly slipped the envelope into the pocket of his vest and headed quickly out the door bound for the owlry, black robes billowing behind him.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, once again I have written a shameless piece that pokes a bit of fun at poor defenseless characters of J.K. Rowling. I _should_ be ashamed of my pitiful self, but what can I say? It's not my fault that he is a momma's boy... Alright, so it is my fault, but still..

I do hope you enjoyed reading it, however. I ask that you **please review**. I am completely a reviewaholic and will surely perish if I don't get at least a billion. Please?


End file.
